red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neitsuya Heruezia
"So many people live their whole lives thinking they're on the right path only to discover oh so late they couldn't be further from the truth." (to Dokusai) Neitsuya is a reoccurring minor antagonist and the Dark Hermit of the 4th Red Moon. Though is he dead before the series begins, his actions directly and indirectly affect the lives of many characters. Appearance Neitsuya is of an average height with a pale complexion and medium build. He has short, pale brown hair that is combed to the left, with a single bang falling between his eyebrows and two points sticking out either side of the nape of his neck. Most notably, Neitsuya has violet irises with slit pupils. Personality Neitsuya's true personality is difficult to distinguish as there is never a point in the series where he is shown without a mental illness. From what is shown, Neitsuya is nihilistic and harbors a hatred towards humanity. Once becoming the Dark Hermit, Neitsuya dedicates his entire life to the Red Moon, seeing his own wife as only a means to produce a child to act as his replacement if he dies prematurely. Neitsuya frequently refers to Akio as his "heir" because he sees him as just that. It is unknown if Neitsuya genuinely loves his son or if he only appreciates him as a tool. Neitsuya is prone to mood swings due to his Manic Depression, the emotions of which are amplified by his own nihilism and Dark Hermit ideals. In combat, for instance, he can be seen switching between taking giddy pleasure in inflicting pain to others, to having a somber or serious expression, to being expressionless entirely. Biography Background (WIP) Neitsuya loses most of his family at the age of 7 during the second World War. After growing older and learning the context of the war and the atrocities committed by every nearly every country, Neitsuya develops the belief that no side was right or justified. It is then that Neitsuya gains his hatred for war and begins to harbor a resentment for humanity, even becoming somewhat of a pacifist. As a young man, Neitsuya gains a job as an embassy worker during the Vietnam War and is sent to the country, along with other diplomats, to promote long standing Japan-Vietnam relations. However, a Japanese-American spy is discovered among the group of diplomats, casting suspicion on all, resulting in the group being taken away to be executed. During this time, Neitsuya begins to hear the voices of Pandora in his head, who sympathizes with him and inducts him as the new Dark Hermit. Neitsuya becomes a Majin for the first time and enters a frenzy, killing the North Vietnamese soldiers who kidnapped him, as well as his own fellow embassy workers. Neitsuya ensures the bodies are never discovered and is rescued by an American recovery team, later being returned to Japan as the sole survivor of the incident. Due to his conflict of ideals from becoming the Dark Hermit, breaking his vow of pacifism and committing mass murder, Neitsuya begins to develop Manic Depressive Order. Pre-Past Generation Arc At some point during the 80's, Neitsuya meets Dokusai Kibishi, who witnesses him commit a murder. Threatening to kill him too, Neitsuya causes Dokusai to drop his notes from class. Noting the strange markings and designs, Neitsuya asks Dokusai what his notes are for and he admits they are his plans for a hypothetical unified world government. Neitsuya laughs at the idea and asks Dokusai to talk more about the plans. Dokusai explains his vision for a perfect world and his passion for helping others. Neitsuya states he too wants to save the world but plans to go about it in a much different manner, quickly explaining to Dokusai the Red Moon. Neitsuya then proposes Dokusai to a race to see who can change the world first, the Red Moon or his New World Order. Dokusai becomes flustered, explaining that his ideas are only hypothetical and can't possibly be achieved in his lifetime. Neitsuya insists on the race, stating that if his global government isn't established by 2013, the Red Moon will end the world. As further incentive, Neitsuya gives Dokusai instructions for two rituals: The Ritual of Reservation and Baphomet's Ritual. Neitsuya claims that with those rituals, Dokusai will gain non-negotiable power and make his efforts easier. He walks away and states he looks forward to the results of their race and is never seen by Dokusai again. Past Generation Arc Neitsuya is introduced as an ordinary family man who loves his wife and son. Once learning of his wife's rape and murder, Neitsuya's mental well-being diminishes and he reveals his Dark Hermit powers to his son, Akio, forcing his dormant powers to awaken as well. Neitsuya then tells the story of the Red Moon and explains their duties as Dark Hermits, instilling his ideals into his son. Once Akio becomes a teenager, Neitsuya begins training him to use his Majin powers and prepares him to be his successor. Neitsuya soon becomes infected with tuberculosis and needs to be hospitalized. On his deathbed, Neitsuya once again reminds Akio of his responsibilities as the Dark Hermit and further convinces him by showing him the sorrows of the world. Before passing away, Neitsuya reveals the location of a chest he had hidden full of everything Akio will need as his future as the Dark Hermit. Among the items in the chest was a single note instructing Akio to kill his best friend, as Neitsuya did not want him to get attached to any of his peers. Rapture War Arc Neitsuya, along with Akio are chosen by Satan to participate in the war to aid in defeating the Japanese Tenshi Army. For his own amusement, as well as believing he will perform more admirably, Satan fully removes Neitsuya's sanity. In response to their destruction, Waizuraito, Mitsuru and Akio II are sent to defeat the two. Neitsuya becomes excited at the opportunity to finally fight his counterpart and immediately engages in combat with Waizuraito and Mitsuru. After taking substantial damage, Neitsuya begins to heal himself using Tenshi Energy from the souls of children he stole during his life. Disgusted, Waizuraito begins to attack Neitsuya with renewed vigor, eventually freeing the souls of the children with Final Exorcism. The two continue to battle evenly matched until Neitsuya is called back by Akio. Neitsuya reluctantly listens and leaves in the middle of battle. Neitsuya and Akio thereafter retire from the war by Akio's decision. Powers Neitsuya has been noted by Asteri to be the second strongest Dark Hermit to ever live, presumably from his vast hatred being increased even further from his mental illness. Though he is never seen using swords in battle, Neitsuya is assumed to have some experience in swordsmanship as he leaves two katanas for Akio after his death. Transformations and Forms Majin Tier I Being a Dark Hermit, Neitsuya is capable of the Majin transformation. He sprouts black wings, grey horns, grows fangs and black nails, along with his sclera turning black and red markings running from his eyes to his hands, forming pentagrams on either side. A branching path of markings split from the collarbone and to the center of his chest, forming a pentagram. During this form, Neitsuya experiences enhanced speed, strength, flying capabilities, and access to basic Majin Skills and abilities such as breathing fire. Battles Rapture War Arc * Neitsuya vs. Waizuraito and Mitsuru Trivia Category:Dark Hermits Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Heruezias Category:Afterlife Majins Category:Characters